


Promises

by Skybloodfox



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Graphic Violence, M/M, Male/Male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is in a bind, and only Wade can help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Spiderman or Deadpool. They belong to the folks at Marvel who have a lot more money then I.

Promises

With the flick of his wrists, two webs shot from Spiderman’s wrists, trapping the Green Goblin in midair against the wall of the apartment building. The Green Goblin sneered at Spiderman as he shakily stood panting, his costume torn across his waist, his right thigh, and under his chin revealing darkening bruises from the past three hours of dodging missiles, being physically beaten, crashing through numerous buildings, and trying to catch falling debris from hitting innocent bystanders who think taking selfies while part of a building is about to crash on them is the perfect idea.

“I’ll get you next time Spiderman!” The Green Goblin howled before Spiderman flicked his wrist, sending a small shot of web to cover the goblins mouth.

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouthful,” Spiderman said, listening as the police sirens came closer and closer. He looked at the Green Goblin and the gathering crowd and aimed for the rooftops, running on top of an oncoming police car and swinging through the busy city streets, gradually climbing higher and higher.

Spiderman slipped twice, his web snapping as he was soaring between high-rises. He yelled, startled as he desperately tried to grab hold of the glass window of a technology institute. He barely managed to hold on, clawing at the glass as he scrambled with his feet, choking at the pain that crawled across his spine. God he hurt. He needed to get home. Taking a deep breath, Spiderman closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain and opened his eyes, meeting the startled face of a computer programmer holding a cup of tea. He gave a little wave then jumped off of the building, diving towards the streets and heading home.

Spiderman crawled into his bedroom window, pulling off of his mask he collapsed onto his hands and knees. Gasping, he held his side as pain rocked his system.

“A-Aunt May?” He called. When he got no response, he crawled to the door and opened it. “Aunt May!”

No response.

Biting his lip, Peter crawled back into his bedroom and tried to pull off of his shirt and only managed to raise it halfway up his chest before the pain shot up his spine, stopping him dead.

Crap.

Under no circumstances could he let his Aunt find out the truth about him which meant…

Dropping his arms, Peter crawled to his nightstand and rummaged inside pulling out the neon pink Hello Kitty collector iphone and dialled the only number in the contacts.

“Alien extermination services at your service, we put the Ahhh in Ahhh oh my god I can’t believe I had that in me. This is Deadpool speaking.” The chatty merc answered as the sound of a rather loud explosion filled the background.

“I need help,” Peter said.

“Spidey?” Deadpool asked, his voice instantly changing to a more serious tone. There was now heavy fire from what sounded like a machine gun in the background.

“I fought the Green Goblin and I think I hurt my back. I can’t get out of my uniform and I can’t let my Aunt May find me like this.” Peter explained. “Look, I don’t know where you are—”

“I’ll be there in ten.” Deadpool said ending the call as an inhumane blood curdling scream filled the background and Peter was left starring at the phone.

Peter shook his head and almost yelled as pain seared down his spine. Okay, yeah, he had definitely screwed up his spine, or muscles, or vertebrae or something. Maybe it was when the Green Goblin had slammed him against the hood of the first car, or maybe it was when he had hit that computer desk after being thrown into that lawyer’s office. Whatever had caused it, it had cost him dearly. Maybe that was why his web snapped? He lifted his hands, looking at his wrists. Maybe they were clogged? He poked at the little holes, easing some spider silk from inside and pulling it out. It looked strong, it felt strong, so why had it snapped like it had? Maybe he was sick, maybe the spider that had bit him was wearing off? Peter examined the strand, holding it to the sunlight streaming in through his window. It was beautiful, iridescent and flawless. No, something else must have happened. Maybe the Green Goblin had hit him with something while they were fighting? Peter thought as a cold wind came through the window and moments later Deadpool came flying through, his arms loaded with various medical kits wearing green hospital scrubs.

“Doctor Deadpool, S.O.L and proctologist, at your service!” Deadpool said, bowing with a flourish.

Peter blinked slowly.

Wade was also slightly smoking, his normal red and black uniform charred in spots and smelling of cooked pork.

“We’re you just on fire?” Peter asked as Wade dropped the medical equipment to his feet and kneeled in front of Peter.

“Well, yeah, technically, but so was the kraken and its assassin monkey, but its okay now.” Wade said, looking Peter up and down. “You said you need help?”

“Erm, yeah,” Peter said. “First of all, I need to get out of my suite.”

“No problem! I can do that,” Wade grinned wickedly, going for the hem of Peter’s shirt while Peter raised his arms as high as he could, gritting his teeth as the muscles in his back screamed in agony. Wade frowned, watching Peter’s reaction and pulled the stretchy material off slowly until dropping it to the ground next to the medical equipment. The smiled dropped off his face when he saw all the bruising. “Holy hell Spidey, you’ve been beaten.”

Peter grinned crookedly. “Yeah, you should see the buildings. I hope they have insurance,” he said honestly.

“Okay, pants?” Wade asked and Peter nodded, using his bed as support as he shakily got to his feet. When he was standing, Wade helped pull down the stretchy material until it pooled around Peter’s ankles and then, while Peter held onto Wade’s shoulders, stepped out of the material and Peter stood naked, his legs, thighs, waist, stomach, chest, neck and jaw the colour of dark purple.

Wade swallowed.

“Can you look at my back?” Peter asked, turning around, holding onto the edge of the bed. “I think there’s something wrong, but I can’t see what it is.” When Wade said nothing, Peter laughed nervously.

“Come on Wade, say something.”

“You should go to a hospital,”

Peter frowned, turning at the waist. “Wade?”

“You need to go to a hospital, I’ll pay for it.” Wade said, slipping the bottom of his mask up over the tip of his nose. “I’m serious.”

Peter paused and sighed. “I can’t do that. You know I can’t. How bad is it?”

“You have about five big chunks of glass sticking out of your back, along with dozens of little pieces of glass and,” Wade reached out, gently touching Peter’s back. Peter hissed, shying away from his hand. “And I think you’ve damaged your spine. Did you lift anything heavy?”

“Part of a car?” Peter offered.

“You shouldn’t be lifting cars,” Wade argued.

“I know, I know. Speed and agility, not strength. I know my strengths,” Peter sighed. “Look… can you pull the glass out?”

“Yeah, but there’ll be blood. Lots of blood.”

“Okay… let’s do this in the bathroom. There’s more light in there.” Peter said as he tried to move towards the bathroom only to be stopped by Wade’s hands on his hips.

“We’ll walk together,” Wade said, supporting Peter as they walked towards the bathroom. Once inside, Wade had Peter step inside the bathtub while he went back for the medical supplies he had liberated from a hospital on his way to help out. He went back into the bathroom and found Peter facing away from him, holding onto the shower curtain rod, his head bowed.

Wade said nothing instead pulled over the clothes hamper next to the bathtub and sat on it, opening the medical kit he balanced it on his thigh while he braced his hand against one of the larger chunks of glass in Peter’s back that was right next to his spine. He gripped the glass with his hand.

“Ready Spidey?”

“No.” Peter said and Wade hummed then pulled.

The scream that crawled its way from Peter’s throat made Wade shiver as it drowned out the slucking sound of the glass as he pulled it from Peter’s flesh. It seemed to go on forever until Wade was finally able to pull it all of the way out and marvel at the size of it. A foot in length and three inches deep. It was a miracle Spidey was still walking. As soon as Wade removed the glass, blood started pouring out of Peter’s back and Wade grabbed a towel, holding it against the wound.

“You okay?” Wade asked and Peter shook his head. Wade waited until the blood stopped flowing as fast and draped the towel across his other thigh. If he bandaged the one wound now, it would just need to be changed so instead he presses his hand against another large piece of glass.

“Ready?”

“No,” Peter croaks and Wade starts pulling and Peter starts screaming.

END of PART 1


	2. chapter 2

Peter can’t breathe, can’t scream, his voice is too horse, can barely see, but he still clings to the shower rode, voice lost as Wade pulls the last piece of glass. He can smell the blood, the heavy copper in the air as the hot liquid slides down his body and pools around his feet in the formally pristine white bathtub. The muscles in his left leg are twitching uncontrollably, it happened shortly after Wade removed the third piece of glass near his spine.

“You don’t heal very well,” Wade said and Peter sobbed as his flesh clung to the glass as it was removed. “Okay, that’s the last big piece,” Wade said, pressing the second bloodied towel to the wound. The first one was in the bathtub, absolutely ruined for all intents and purposes as a towel and would need to be thrown in the garbage. This second one was rapidly on its way of also ending up in the garbage.

He should see a doctor.

“Yeah I know, I know,” Wade sighed, waiting for the bleeding to stop.

He needs a doctor.

“He doesn’t want to go to a doctor, Spidey is trying his best.” Wade said.

He’ll bleed out by midnight.

Wade ignored the voice, removing the towel and dumping it into the bathtub with the other one. The five wounds were all roughly the same size as the first one. Each a foot long, but some ranged in sizes from three to five inches wide and all were near his spine. Actually, he removed one that was just resting on the nerves above his spine. But now Wade needed to remove the dozen or so little pieces of glass that pepper Peter’s back.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I would guess that you must have crashed through bullet proof glass for it to get shattered like this have it get stuck and logged in your back.” Wade said, taking a pair of tweezers from the medical kit and started plucking the pieces from Peter’s back. “I should know, I’ve been impaled on the stuff so it can break, but these little pieces of are from regular glass.”

He’s not crying anymore.

Wade paused and put the medical kit on the edge of the bathtub and stood up, hands on Peter’s hips. “Spidey?’ Wade asked turning Peter just slightly to see his face.

He was unconscious.

Frowning, Wade looked at his hands and saw spider webbing completely covering his hands and the shower bar. It was the only thing holding his battered and bloodied body up.

“Spidey…” Wade said as he sat back down, focusing on removing as many pieces of glass while Peter was out. He knew from personal experience it was sometimes better to be unconscious then conscious, especially when in a lot of pain.

When Wade was done, he sat back to examine his handy work. No glass, just the numerous puck marks where the glass had embedded, and the places where the large chunks of glass had been were still open and slightly oozing. He needed to rinse the blood off before he could start bandaging his wounds.

“Spidey baby,” Wade cooed, gently shaking Peter. No response.

He’ll die from blood loss.

“Oh shut up, what do you know anyway?”

Everything.

“Yeah right,” Wade said, shaking Peter a bit firmer. “Come on, Spidey, wake up!”

No response.

“Okay, you leave me no choice,” Wade said as he reached into the shower and turned the cold on. The ice cold water hit Peter, washing away the blood from his body and after several minutes, Wade was starting to get worried.

See?

“Shut up!” Wade snapped and Peter finally began to stir, gasping as became aware of the ice cold on his body. His feet slipped in the tub as he instinctively tried to get away from the cold. “Whoa, whoa buddy,” Wade said, grabbing Peter as he turned off the cold water. “I got you, I got you. You need to let go of the webbing on your hands,”

Peter lifted his head, blinking blurrily. “Wade?” He slurred.

“Yeah Spidey, I need you to let go of your webbing,” Wade urged and Peter looked at his hands blankly before pulling his hands away from the shower bar, the webbing tore as he went completely limp, collapsing in Wades arms.

“It’s okay, Deadpool has you,” Wade cooed, considering picking up Peter bridal style but he would probably scream from his back hurting.

“My webbing…” Peter said, frowning as he wrapped his arm around Wade’s neck.

“Your webbing?” Wade asked as he helped Peter out of the shower and guided him back to his bedroom.

“Is not working right. My webbing isn’t working right,” Peter said as Wade had him lay face down on his bed, using a pillow to support his head. “I can’t keep, it keeps breaking, I don’t know why, why does it keep breaking?” Peter rambled as Wade disappeared and came back moments later with the medical kit.

“You’ve probably got the flu Spidey,” Wade comforted popping open the medical kit

It’s not the flu.

Wade ignored the voice and proceeded to bandage and wrap Peter’s wounds as best as he could, which with his own experience of being stabbed, burned, shot, set on fire, among other various injuries, was probably better than any ridiculously paid medical doctor. Wade hummed a little tune to himself as he wrapped Peter as a mini-mummy. When he was satisfied, he rubbed Peter’s shoulder.

“There we go Spidey, all better,” Wade said and when Peter didn’t respond, he checked Peter’s pulse and sighed in relief as he realised Peter was only sleeping. Poor guy, he’d need a lot of sleep.

“Ain’t no holler back girl, I ain’t no holler back girl,”

Wade blinked and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. “Deadpool here,”

“Deadpool, we need your help. It is a matter of planetary protection and you will be paid amply,” The woman on the other side said and Deadpool frowned.

“Who, why, when?” Deadpool asked, grabbing one of Peter’s sheets and covering him to the waist with it.

“Planet of the Wild Monkey King, the Arch Duke Lord Bubbles, one on one combat, as soon as possible.” The woman said.

Deadpool narrowed his eyes.

“I’ll be there soon.” Deadpool said, looking down at Peter. He ended the call and leaned down, kissing Peter on the cheek and gave him one last look before disappearing through Peter’s window and into the night.


End file.
